Soul Eater: The Dragon Lord Strikes
by Kid Chaos 64
Summary: In the period of time between the Kishin Asuras revival and the return of Arachne and Araknafobia, Maka and the others are sent to England to investigate the rise of the Kishin Dragon Cult. A group of kishins looking to use the power of the ancient dragon lords to rise in power. Led by the enigmatic man named Plax, They are a powerful new enemy.
1. Prologue part 1

**Prologue Part 1**

**England late 5th century, 24 miles northwest of Camelot**

_This forest is so thick _thought the boy as he walked down the narrow dirt path. The trees beside him rose like pillars.

"How much further do we have to go?" he asked the armored knight walking in front of him.

"There's a clearing up ahead." replied the knight. "That is where we are going to set the trap. And in the future don't forget to call me proper when you speek to me."

"Sorry Sir Darek." said the boy.

This boy was about ten years old, and was squire to English Knight Sir Darek, one of the knights of King Arthur's round table. His hair was long enough to hang past his shoulders. It was blonde with black highlights. He also had green eyes and wore a blue and yellow tunic, the usual garb for a squire. (Kinght in training)

"Sir Darek... Why must we kill the last dragon?" the boy asked "I've always admired the power the dragons had."

"they're evil." Sir Darek said." "They eat human souls. The need to be destroyed." Darek took off his metal helmet, revaling short black hair and a long scar going diagonally across his face. The boy knew it was a dragon that gave him that scar.

Sir Darek continued. "If the dragons go unchecked the world could be in danger. This is the last dragon left but he won't go down easily for he is the Dragon Lord of Fire Kanos. Just look." Darek pointed up ahead of the line.

There were hundreds of knights going down the same path as them making the same trek.

"It's going to take all of us to take down this dragon."

"I see Sir Darek." said the boy

He was silent for the next few hours as they mad their way through the forest. Finaly they made it to the clearing. It was a big poen field surrounded by trees.

_Impressive_ thought the boy . Up ahead he could see even more knights. thousands this time. And in front of them all standing upon a pedestal he saw him, the King of England himself King Arthur.

"Squire my sword."Sir Darek said to the boy who pulled off the sword strapped to his back and gave it to the knight.

They walked up to the front of the line and joined King Arthur and the other Kinghts of the Round Table.

When they got there the boy noticed two other people standing next to the King.

One was a white creature with a long face and wore a top hat. It was also holding a cane. It stood about as high as a small child and had big limbs looked as if they came from a rabbit.

That must be him thought the boy. The legendary sword that King Arther welided. Excalibur. The boy knew that the kings powerful weapon could turn into a living being,but he did not know it would look so... wierd.

The other person standing with the king was different. He was cloaked all in black and wore a frightening skull mask. It chilled the boy to his bones.

"Who is that Sir Darek?" asked the boy pointing to the black figure.

"That is Lord Death the Grim Reaper." answerd the knight. "He is going to help us."

The boy was speechless. He had never seen the Grim Reaper in person before.

He listend as Sir Darek walked up to the pedastil and joined the King. "Your Highness." Darek said as he bowed his head.

"Sir Darek, good of you to join us." said King Arthur. The Knight turned to the boy. "This is my squire." he said reaching his hand out to the boy."It is nice to meet you young squire." King Arthur said "Good to meet you to." chimed the bizarre creature that was Excalibur. "Mabe you could join us in a five hour story party sometime." "Cool it Excalibur." said the King.

The boy was ecstatic. The King of England was talking to him. To the boy the king was to magnificent to describe.

But then Lord Death came up to great the boy "Hello there." He said in a dark scary voice. The boy took a step scared.

"You might want to hold off for a bit there Lord Death sir."Sir Darek said. The Grim Reaper walked back up the pedistal. "I really must do something about this children being afraid of me thing." he mumbled to himself.

The boy after recovering his composure asked the king "How exactly are you going to lure the dragon out here?"

"With that" said King Arthur who pointed up to a massive horn being draged by several people. "We will blow that horn witch will sound like a dragon call. When he shows tp to answer the call we will strike."

"It will be a tough fight." the boy said. "We'll do our best." replyed Excaliber.

It took just a few minutes for the horn to be positioned to the middle of the field. After it awas set into place Sir Darek said to the boy. "Squire you should get to a safe distance. We are about to sound the horn. And when the dragon arrives it wont be pretty. "Of course." the boy replied and went off.

He got to a small bunch of bushes and crouched behind it. As he looked apon the battlefield he saw something odd. Some of the people standing next to some of the knights started to change. They morphed tnto various tybes of weapons. Axes, swords, ect. He then saw someone walk up to Lord Death and changed into a big scythe weapon. _So there are_ _others like Excaliber that can chance into weapons _the boy thought. _How odd. _

Then someone walked up to the horn and blew into the spout.

The mighty BOOOOOOM that sounded from the horn rose up over the trees. Even the boy had to hold his ears.

It took just a few minutes for the dragon to appear. He flew into the middle of the field and landed right on top of the horn smashing it

This was the Dragon Lord of Fire Kanos. He had blood red scales with spikes going up its back and his head was adorned with long horns.

All the knights who had not drew their weapons yet did so now. The king said to Excaliber "Ready" "As always" replyed the legendary sword changing forms. King Arthur raised the mighty weapon above his head as did Lord Death as they doth yealed "CHARGE!"


	2. Prologue part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

At the call all the knights started to run at the dragon.

Kanos let out a mighty roar. The shear force of the roar was enough to knock down several of the knights.

From the bushes the boy watched the battle with much interest. The dragon was so massive and elegant it imprest him.

Soon some of the knights made it to the powerful beast. They started to hack away at the dragons side with their weapons. But its scales were like armer and the weapons couldn't pirece it. Kanos then swpet its arm over the croud sending a good number of the knights flying.

Suddenly Kanos did something no one expected. "You think you can stop me." the dragon shouted "I will destroy you all then devour your soles."

Some of the knights said aloud "Dragons can talk?!" Even the boy was surprised.

"Not today." said someone running out of the croud of warriors. It was King Arthur being followed close behind by Lord Death and Sir Darek.

Sir Darek threw his sword at the dragon which glanced of the lizards neck scales and returned to the knights hand like a boomerang.

"It's going to take a powerful attack to get through those scales." said Sir Darek. "Leave that to me" said The King. "I have an attack that might just do it. But it will take some time to build up the power. Darek you and Lord Death keep him busy and Death get ready to use that new move of yours. We might just need it." King Arthur then went off.

Sir Darek got close to Kanos attacking his foot. "Here lizard lizard lizard." He teased. "You fool." Kanos yelled "you will fry."The dragon screamed at the knight letting lose a powerful stream of fire from his mouth. Lord Death flew in and swept Darek away just barly saving the brave warrior from a fiery end. But they both still felt the intense heat.

"This is starting to bore me." said Kanos who started to flap his powerful wings and started to fly off.

"We cant let him go yet."said Sir Darek "not untill King Arthur is ready." He saw only one way. He turned to Lord Death " Lord Death," he said to the reaper. "you need to start preparing for that special new attack of yours. And whatever you see do not help me." "What are you going to do?" replied Death "It was an honor to fight alongside you." said the knight.

Lord Death looked as Sir Darek ran toward the flying dragon. Then the reaper know what Sir Darek was going to do.

"hey lizard" shouted the brave warrior. Your mama was a gecko"

Kanos looked down at the knight. "That remark is the last mistake you will ever make."

_It worked_ thought Sir Darek. Kanos started to head back down to the ground. "COME GET ME" shouted the knight. Off in the distance Lord Death was charging his attack hoping it would be ready in time.

Thats when Kanos let lose another fire scream at Sir Darek.

Right then almost out of noware a glowing being with wings of light shot out of the trees King Arthur had finaly built up enough power to attack but it was to late to save Sir Darek as he was engulfed in fames

The boy looked in shock as his master was burned alive. The fire was so intense and hot the Knights armor begane to melt.

"No, I'm to late." said King Arthur. "You'll pay dragon!"

To use the fire scream Kanos had to inhale so much he left his chest exposed. Just the opening King Arthur neaded.

The king yealed **"Excalibur Soul Resonance"** The blade of the sword glowed bright and extended by several feet. **"Divine Strike"**

With that the king struck the dragons chest causing a massive crack to appear in the scales.

Death knew this was the time to attack. He flew in and with his sythe struck the dragon in that crack in his chest **"Reaper Doom Slice"** he shouted. The attack was so powerful he went straight throu the dragons body.

Kanos let out a pained scream then fell to the ground defeated. King Arthur and Lord Death meet up. Over half of the knights in the battle were dead. But the dragons were finally all gone.

"We will miss Sir Darek. He died a hero." Said Death. "Our attacks took to much time to charge up. If we had attacked sooner they would not have been powerful enough to pierce the dragons scales."

"What about his squire?" asked the king "I think I saw him get behind some bushes before the battle started."

They walked to said bushes but the boy wasn't thare "He just had a big loss." said King Arthur "He probably went somewhere to think. I'll send a search party later. Now we must attend to the wounded." King Arthur and Lord Death went off.

Night fell and the field was cleared exept for the dragon. The boy came out from the tress he had fled to when he saw his masters death.

"Why?" he said but he was not thinking of Sir Darek, he was thinking about the dragon. Somehow the boys mental stability had changed.

_Why did those fools have to kill such a magnificent creature._

He walked up to the dragons corpse. He was happy that his master Sir Darek was dead. _serves him right _he thought.

Then the boy heard something. "You honor us with your sympathy." It was the dragons voice "Evan thou my body is gone my soul can still hold onto the mortal realm for some time."

The boy seemed to understand. "Dragon Lord Kanos I will cary on your legacy." he said holding his arms out "Good" said the dragon voice "Take our power and avenge the dragons"

Then energy began to engulf the dragons body. Its flesh began to melt away revealing its bones. The energy then surrounded the boy and entered his chest. Soon it was done, The boy had absorbed the dragons soul.

With this power the boy would one day rise to greatness.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A new adventure awaits (Professor Stein's history lesson?)**

It was morning in the Nevada desert. the laughing sun was rising in the sky. And at the DWMA class was about to begin

In class crescent moon the students were uneasy. It had only been a couple of weeks since the anniversary party incident and some of the kids still weren't sure exactly what had happend.

To Maka Albarn however it was all to clear. The kishin Asura had been revived and there was no telling how long it will be untill he strikes.

She listened in on some of her fellow classmates conversations. "I still can't believe what happend." Maka heard a girl say. A few seats to her left she heard a boy say "Who would have guessed there was a kishin traped beneath the school?"

_What's going to happen now_ she thought staring blankly at a piece of paper she had out ready to take notes with once class began.

"You okay Maka?" Soul "Eater" Evans said who was sitting beside her. "I'm fine" she said. Then she realized "Professor Stein's kinda late today." "More goofing off for us then" snarked Black*Star his weapon Tsubaki sweatdropping beside him. "You shold be more professional" Maka said. Black*Star gave her a sharp look. "And you shuld kiss my..." **MAKA CHOP**. Black*Star was now laid out on the floor with a big book shaped dent in his head."

Finally after a few more minutes the door opened revealing Professor Franken Stein sitting in his rolling chair. He rolled over to the chalkboard but his chair triped on a bump and he fell over flat on his face.

Even though this has happend countless times before, the students still sweatdroped at this. _You'd think he'd learn by now_ Maka thought.

Professor Stein got up not looking at his students and walked to the chalkboard leaving behind his chair laying on the floor. Once thare he faced the board. He then picked up a piece of chalk and put it to the board.

Maka put her pencil to her paper ready to copy down whatever Stein was about to write. But the Professor just stod thare.

For several minutes Stein stood not doing anything. _Is he all right_ the students were all thinking _Whats going on?_ Maka had a theory. Professor Stein was still recovering from his battle with Medusa. It scarred him both physically and mentally.

Finally Stein turned around light galring off his glasses making them shine. "Today" he finally said "We are going to have a little history lesson."

_History_ thought the students. They've never had to study history before. Maka couldn't resist. "What kind of history Professor?" she asked. "Kishin history" Stein replyed.

"More precisely kishins throughout the ages. Now kishins have existed for quite some time. So long in fact they have inspired most of the worlds myths and legends. For example Ancient Greece had lots of mythical beasts. The cyclops, harpies, the hydra, and so on. All these monsters were inspired by kishins. Even the sphinx from Ancient Egypt was a would ask riddles and if you gave the wrong answer it would devour your soul.

"It would be kinda cool to fight some of those monsters" Soul said to Maka. "Be quite" she snaped back "This is geting interesting."

Maka was hooked on this subject. She had read practically all the books on myths and legends there are. But she did not know that they were all real and that the ancient monsters therein were kishins.

"All those monsters" Maka heard beside her. It was the pink haired, black dress wearing person named Crona. Maka could hear the worry in the boys voice.

"Don't worry" she assured him placing a hand on his shoulder. "All of those types of kishins are dead by now."

It has only been a few days since Crona started his trial run at the academy. Aside from writing some odd poerty that makes its readers want to not live anymore he has been mostly quite.

"Thanks" Crona said staring into Makas eyes. "Ummm you okay?" Maka asked sounding confused. "I'm uhhhh I'm fine." Crona croaked looking back down at the paper on his deask. _I'm just to afraid to tell her_ he thought to himself.

Stein continued his lecture. "Even some of todays mythical monsters are thought to be kishins. Like Big Foot and the Loch Ness monster. Boy wouldn't I like to dissect one of those" he said getting all teary eyed.

"I already know all this." said he one known as Death the Kid getting up fron his seat. His weapons Liz and Patty the Thompson sisters facepalming to each side of him "Here we go again" Liz mumbled to herself. "It's fun when he gts like this." said Patty.

Kid ranted "As Lord Deaths son I already know all the legendary kishin stories. So why do I have to listen to it all again?." "You'll find out soon enough" said Professor Stein "so sit down and wait." Kid sat back down."Stupid hydra should have had eight heads" he said quietly to himself.

Professor Stein turned the bolt in his head a few times making that ratcheting sound "Now the most powerful of these ancient kishins" he said "lived during the Middle Ages. These kishins were known as dragons."

_Dragons to._ Maka thought. This is one fascinating lesson.

Stein continued. "Now dragons came in different varieties based on certain elements. There were fire dragons, ice dragons, earth dragons, even lightning dragons."

"Like all kishins dragons ate human souls. It was said they preferred the souls of pretty young maidens. They thought they were especially scrumptious." Stein said giving a creepy smile. This made Liz cringe. _Good thing there all gone now._ she thought.

Stein started to talk more but then the bell rang signaling the end if class. "Okay class dismissed" Stein said "Oh Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Lord Death told me to bring you all to the death room as soon as class was over." "Okay" they all said together.

They all started to follow Stein out of the classroom and down the hall to the death room. Maka had an ominous felling thst something big was about to happen.

**By the way I don't own Soul Eater... so don't sue me. Kid Chaos 64**


End file.
